wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Main article: see Attributes. Background Spirit relates to common sense and the ability to perceive the environment. It gives a character the ability to look at a forest and find the tracks of a creature; at the simplest level it allows a character to know not to put his hands in the fire, else they will get burned. Any creature that can perceive its environment in any fashion has at least some Spirit. Those who survive by wit and intuition, such as healers and scouts, have high Spirit. Effects of Increased Spirit *Increases health and mana regeneration. Spirit affects all characters' mana and hit point regeneration rates in and out of combat. *By default health will not regenerate in combat. *By default mana will not regenerate while casting a channeled spell nor for 5 seconds after casting an instant spell or completing a standard (non-channeled) spell. Note that the five second rule does not start if the spell cast has no mana cost. This applies to spells cast with the priest talent Inner Focus and ones cast in a Clearcasting state (mage/priest). Mana Regeneration from Spirit Spirit regenerates mana every two seconds (referred to here as a "tick") by a specified amount based on the character's class and the amount of spirit that character has. The regeneration rate can be expressed as mana per 5 seconds, simply by multiplying mana-per-tick by 5/2. Spirit Versus X Mana Every 5 Seconds Items Mages and Priests One point in spirit will increase your idle (5 seconds or more since last cast) regeneration every 5 seconds by 0.625. If the non-idle regeneration is increased by a percentage of the idle regeneration, the formula would be (assuming x'' regeneration of idle regeneration): '''x'(31.25 + 0.625'S') Common values for x''' are 0.15 (mage and priest talents, Arcane Meditation and Meditation), 0.30 (Mage Armor) and 0.45 (Mage Armor and Arcane Meditation). To figure out how much spirit you need to get 100% of your mana regenerated using evocation, see Evocation (formulas) As an example, one could compare Shadowy Laced Handwraps with Gloves of Rapid Evolution, as a priest with 15% mana regeneration bonus: * Gloves of Rapid Evolution have a 32 spirit bonus. This regenerates 3 mana every 5 seconds while casting. However, 5 seconds or more after casting they will regenerate 20 mana every 5 seconds. * Shadowy Laced Handwraps regenerate 5 mana every 5 seconds at all times. Note: Through talents, Priests can increase their Spirit by 5%, Warlocks can decrease Spirit by 5%, and Druids can increase Spirit by 15%. Don't forget these bonuses when doing item comparisons! Here is a simple conversion table which will tell you the equivalent MP5 for various incremental values of spirit: Druids, Hunters, Shaman, Paladins and Warlocks Note: Read the "Mages and Priests" section for more details on the formulas. In order to get the amount of mana regenerated every 5 seconds from 1 spirit, one could use the following formula (assuming '''S Spirit and that a tick is 2 seconds): (15 + S'/5) / 2 x 5 Simplified, this becomes: 37.5 + 0.5'S So basically, 1 point in spirit will increase your idle (5 seconds or more since last cast) regeneration every 5 seconds by 0.5 (1/2). Druids can get a 15% regeneration bonus from spirit while casting from the Restoration Talent - Intensity. If the non-idle regeneration is increased by a percentage of the idle regeneration, the formula would be (assuming x'' regeneration of idle regeneration): '''x'(37.5 + 0.5'S') Or, for a druid in caster form: x'(37.5 + 0.555'S) Common values for x would be 0.15 (Druid Restoration - Intensity talent) Temporary Buffs to Spirit There are spell and consumable buffs to spirit. Not all stack with each other, and some are seasonal. *Divine Spirit - At maximum rank, 50 spirit for 30 minutes (60 minutes if Prayer of Spirit). *Gizzard Gum - 25 spirit for 60 minutes. Unique: can only have one at a time. *Mistletoe - 20 spirit for 30 minutes. Cannot be cast on self. Seasonal. *Scroll of Spirit - At maximum rank (V), 30 spirit for 30 minutes. (Does not stack with Divine Spirit.) *Various Well Fed buffs - 20 spirit for 30 minutes. (Feltail Delight, Clam Bar, Golden Fishsticks, Poached Bluefish, and more.) *Elixir of the Sages - 18 spirit for 60 minutes. Increases Intellect, as well. *Elixir of Draenic Wisdom - 30 spirit for 60 minutes. Increases Intellect, as well. *Elixir of Mastery - All stats increased by 15 for 60 minutes. *Blessed Sunfruit Juice - 10 spirit for 10 minutes. (Doesn't stack with food.) *Blessing of Kings - Increases all stats by 10% for 5 minutes. Category:Game Terms